Homo Magi
Prime Earth Although the time of emergence in which the Homo Magi emerged is unknown, the Homo Magi has existed on Earth since the dawn of human civilization and thousands of years after the sinking of the then-most powerful civilization on Earth, Nan Mandol.[[Justice League Dark Vol 1 26|''Justice League Dark #26]] Having been taught magic within the Rock of Eternity, the Homo Magi eventually found their way to Earth and spreaded their magic throughout the world. From their spread came the foundation of many civilizations, the most significant being Atlantis though others like the Empire of Kor, Mu, and others came into being. At some point during the reign of Calculha and Dark Majistra, magic became its strongest on Earth in Atlantis. Shortly after, it was Arion's reign that made both magic and technology in sync within the content but despite its promises, it eventually fell thousands of years later under the rule of Atlan. Those who lived in Atlantis became the a splinter race adapted for the undersea descendent from the Homo Magu: Atlanteans, Xebelians, the Trench, and Idylists. Others who have managed to escape the sinking also managed to create new societies such as Skartaris, a offshoot of Atlantis that managed to salvage its advanced technologies and magic. | Habitat = Terrestrial | Gravity = 1g | Atmosphere = Homo Magi thrive in an oxygen/nitrogen rich atmosphere, although, if under the protection of powerful spellcraft or in possession of magical objects with protective abilities, they can live under most atmospheric conditions. | Population = Unknown, a few thousand Significant Locations *Atlantis: In the DC Universe the Homo Magi apparently originated on the lost continent of Atlantis. The continent was a focal point for unharnessed magical energies (wild magic), and the local Homo Sapiens evolved into Homo Magi as a result of their exposure to these energies. Those humans who gained these inherent mystic abilities interbred for thousands of years, concentrating and strengthening the genetic predisposition. Upon the fall of Atlantis, people who carried the predisposition scattered to the four winds. Many humans today are descended from Homo magi. Homo magi are genetically compatible with normal humans, and are genetically identical to normal humans. The mysterious property that makes them homo magi is somehow "dominant" like a gene; the child of a normal human and a Homo magi will always be Homo magi. How and why this trait expresses itself the way it does has yet to be recorded. Apparently that altered Atlantean genome is the difference between Homo magi and regular human magic users. Sindella (Zatanna's mother), Arion, Atlan and Tempest are all famously powerful magic users and presumably all Homo magi. Known offspring of Homo magi are Zatanna, daughter of Sindella and the original John Zatara, and Traci Thirteen the daughter of Doctor Thirteen and an unknown female member of the Homo magi. *Skartaris: Atlantean descendant humans and Homo magi led by Lord Norrad the Younger, apparently made it all the way to the strange dimension known as Skartaris, a world of eternal sunlight. Jennifer Morgan, daughter of Travis Morgan the Warlord. is a Sorceress of Skartaris, as is Deimos, the Warlord's archenemy. *Gemworld: The dimension where the Gemworld is located was originally owned by the Lords of Chaos. However, thousands of years ago, when magic began to drop in level on Earth due to a change in the alignment of the stars (due to a star going nova) the sorceress Citrina went there and struck a deal with the Lords of Chaos so she would be allowed to create a realm there for those wizards who wanted to emigrate from Earth. It would seem that Gemworld, like Skartaris, was colonized by Homo Magi emigrants from Earth. All of Gemworld's inhabitants can use magic, though most only at a very pedestrian level. Gemworld was the home of Amethyst, Princess of Gem World. *Kor: Another hidden retreat of the ancient Homo magi out of Atlantis was apparently Doctor Mist's African kingdom known as Kor. Seven thousand years ago Doctor Mist, also known as Nommo, was the wizard-king of the mighty African empire of Kor, and he was the guardian and chosen disciple of the mystic Flame of Life. The Flame was coveted by a sorcerer known as Felix Faust. When Faust attempted to kill Nommo and take the Flame for himself, Nommo absorbed the Flame and used its power to hurl Felix Faust into another dimension, sadly destroying Kor in the process. In order to nurture the growth of the Homo magi and produce a candidate powerful enough to be his bride, Nommo created magical jewels known as the Stones of Life. He gave the stones to the Homo magi to aid in their growth. *Hidden City: Led by Doctor Mist the Homo magi created a hidden retreat in the mountains of Turkey called Hidden City, out of fears their uniqueness would be absorbed and diluted by the Homo sapiens. Powered by the Medulla Jewel the City is then shifted into another dimension for protection. *Nightshade Dimension: The Land of the Nightshades was home to Even Eden's (Nightshade) unnamed race of Homo magi exiles. Her brother, while possessed by a demon called the Incubus, killed all the former inhabitants. *New Atlantis: Atlantean survivors of the city of Challa-Bel-Nalla, then ruled by Lord Daamon an ancestor of Deimos, formed an alliance with an alien race they called the Red-Moon Gods. These aliens provided the Atlanteans with advanced technology that Travis Morgan would later discover in New Atlantis. | Powers = * : Most significantly, Homo Magi are capable of naturally possessing and manipulating magic at will, unlike ordinary humans whom require the use of other methods such as arcane items or familiars. * : Homo Magi can live from centuries up to thousands of years. | Abilities = * | AvgStrength = Homo Magi possess the respective strength of their particular bodily constitution and training, but can increase it through magic. | Weaknesses = Pure Homo Magi must fall in love with Homo Sapiens at the slightest sight. | GovernmentType = | TechnologyLevel = | CulturalTraits = | Representatives = New Earth *Sindella *Zatanna *Madam Xanadu *Doctor Mist *Felix Faust *Fauna Faust *Faust *Traci 13 *Manitou Dawn *Manitou Raven *June Moone *Timothy Hunter *Gamemnae *Arion *Daanuth *Mordru *Morgaine Le Fay *Sargon the Sorcerer I *Sargon the Sorcerer II Prime Earth *Doctor Mist *Zatanna *Zatara *Zach Zatara *Jennifer Morgan *Deimos *Morgaine le Fey *Uvian *Calculha *Majistra *Arion *Atlan Groups *Children of Arion *Coven of Thule *Skatarian | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = }} Category:Homo Magi Category:1988 Team Debuts Category:1988 Race Debuts Category:Races from Earth